Claire-G115
|birth=December 29th, |death= |gender=Female |height=*205 cm (in armor) *195 cm (no armor) |hair=Light brown |eyes=Deep sky blue |cyber= |affiliation=* **Gamma Company * **Delta-7 Division |rank=* (former) *Special Field Agent |specialty=*Close-quarter-combat *Stealth *Interrogation |battles= |status=Active |class= }} going over Claire's file prior to her recruitment into the Gamma Company.}} Claire-G115, full name Claire Emily Armstrong, was a SPARTAN-III from Gamma Company and was later enrolled into the Headhunters as a solo operative. She was known for her psychotic behavior and a less than stable mind during the training of the Company. She would be deployed to the American East Coast theater during the where she was tasked with taking out VIPs and destroying strategic Covenant assets. After the war she would stay with ONI as a special agent, mostly tasked with hunting down and disposing of renegade SPARTANs in addition to taking out different people on ONI's hitlist. While unstable at times, she proved to be a great asset and very effective with tracking down and killing other SPARTANs. Claire, within some parts of ONI, became known as one of ONI's top executioners, adding to her already terrifying reputation from her days as a Gamma trainee. Biography Early life Claire was born and raised on the planet of Alluvion. She was born into a middle-class family living in the planet's capital city. Claire showed signs of minor psychological disorders from an early age. Her parents, greatly concerned, took steps to try and dull the mental conditions of their daughter but showed no signs of helping her. In fact, it appeared that Claire's conditions got more severe as time went by. She pushed away from her parents who she felt didn't understand her and became cold towards them and anyone else. She had no friends and was often picked on for being different than the other kids. While she brushed off most insults there were some incidents where she took revenge after days of planning how to assault and overwhelm her bullies, usually by tackling them to the ground a hitting them in the head with stones or pieces of wood. At some point after her 4th birthday in , Claire's house was robbed during a night where her father wasn't home. The burglars broke in and threatened to kill both mother and child. Claire and her mother were pushed into the kitchen where one of the two thugs kept an eye on them. Claire, being sneaky by nature, managed to grab a knife while the thug was distracted and attacked. Taken completely by surprise she managed to stab the thug in the stomach. Taking the first thug's own knife she attacked the other one who had come to check on that was going on in the kitchen from hearing Claire's mom scream and his partner falling over, bleeding out on the wooden floor. Not seeing Claire before it was too late, he was pushed onto the floor when Claire slashed at his inner right thigh and rammed into him with full force. Claire began slicing and stabbing the man with her two knives until the man stopped moving and screaming. Claire's mother, horrified by what her child had done and the sadistic look the young child had plastered on her face, tried to calm Claire down and hand her the knives before calling the police. Her mother explained to the police what had happened and how Claire had killed one of the thugs and critically wounded the other. Claire, too young to be judged and thrown in jail, was placed in the care of specialists for traumatized children. Her parents began to distance themselves from Claire as she had discovered a great interest in sharp objects and violence. Her parents could, from time to time, find her with a stolen knife from the kitchen and used it to kill homeless cats and dogs for the thrill of it. Claire was eventually placed in a hospital for mentally unstable children. The only belonging she had was a small teddy bear that was her only friend during her stay in the hospital, which she cared for more than anything. The day eventually came when the found Alluvion and attacked the planet. Claire and the other patients were being evacuated when a squad of Unggoy attacked the hospital, killing everyone in their path. Claire managed to stay hidden and headed to one of the hospital's many kitchens to retrieve a weapon to defend herself. She got her hands and a meat cleaver but had to hide due to a Unggoy entering the room. She realized that she had left her bear on a table but dared not try and retrieve it. The Unggoy spotted the stuffed bear and looked it over before it tore its head off. This sent Claire into a rage. She sprang from her hiding place and sliced at the Unggoy. The meat cleaver, with a lucky hit, damaged the Unggoy's re-breather around its mouth. Shocked and suffocating from the lack of methane, the Unggoy was overpowered by CLaire's surprise attack. She slashed away at the panicking alien who eventually died from the onslaught. Claire, however, wasn't satisfied with just killing the small alien and kept cutting away at its neck until she had decapitated it. Claire then proceeded to take the severed Unggoy head with her as she sneaked past the rest of the Covenant troops and made her way to the nearest evacuation zone. When she got there the troops and civilians were horrified to see the young girl coming walking up to them with the head of a Unggoy in one hand, a bloody meat cleaver in the other, covered in light blue blood, and a mad smile on her lips. Claire was on one of the last shuttles that made it off Alluvion. She was placed in an orphanage back in the inner colonies until she was recruited into the Gamma Company. Arriving a Onyx While scared like many of the other kids that had been recruited into the Gamma Company, she was actually more curious than anything about what their training was going to be like. She especially looked forward to being taught how to kill. Claire and the rest of the potential recruits arrived at on July 7th, 2544. Here they were introduced to the project's leading commander, Kurt Ambrose, who gave them a speech of their involvement in the war and tried to inspire them by showing them and their lost family. Claire snorted at the part where Kurt told them they would get the opportunity to avenge their parent, she had cared little for them in the first place, and otherwise found the rest of Kurt's speech boring and mostly filtered it out. She only showed interest in the parts about the SPI Armor and the opportunity to kill. After the speech, the children were pushed back into the Pelicans they had arrived in to do a final test before they could be called Gamma trainees. Claire understood the test as soon as she saw the that the instructors were distributing among the kids. While she wasn't one of the first to take the jump after putting on the Wing, she instead waited to see if anyone else was too scared to jump. To her disappointment, there was no one that didn't take the jump. When the instructor asked her if she herself was too scared to take the jump she only shot him a mad smile, unsettling the instructor, before taking the jump. Training before she crippled or killed her last opponent during a sparring.|Unknown drill instructor}} Now a trainee, along with 342 other children, she was pushed through hard physical training and mental conditioning. Claire had a hard time following the orders from the drill instructors, often going against them, only to get beaten and pushed even further to her limit. She eventually came around and changed her attitude quick enough. Claire proved to be a very quick learner and excelled in the few classes she attended between physical training regimens. Even the camp's AI, Deep Winter, was very impressed with the speed of Claire's learning. Being physically out of shape, Claire required a lot of training to develop her body into its prime condition. Everything wasn't just push-ups and long runs. Claire and the other trainees were also introduced to several types of games ranging from obstacle courses, like the , to more creative games developed by Kurt Ambrose himself. Claire proved to have great difficulty bonding and working together with the other kids due to her mental state. This made her more of a loner that tried to get by without making any friends and simply focused on her own training. A concern the drill instructors based their reasoning on trying a convince Kurt to get her off the program. But Kurt shot down their pleas and instead added her to the list of potential Headhunter recruits. Claire kept training for the next year and had developed quite a sinister reputation among both the trainees and the instructors as an unstable sadist and very capable fighter. This was first proven during a sparring match where Claire was pitted against one of the bigger and stronger kids. During the first half of the match, Claire was constantly on the receiving end of the bigger and stronger kid. During the second half, however, things turned very differently. Claire had already adapted to her opponent's fighting style and quickly used his own strengths against him, quickly working around his defenses and hitting him so hard in the head that he spit blood. Claire then pinned him to the ground in a deadly headlock where she was slowly began strangling the kid to death. The instructor declared Claire the winner of the match but she didn't let go and only strengthened her grip around the boy's throat, slowly snuffing out his life. When the instructor realized that yelling orders at Claire to stand down didn't work, he instead opted to shock her with his Shock Stick, paralyzing her instantly, and gave her a few more shocking stabs to make sure she was incapacitated. Claire was harshly disciplined for her actions. From that day on the instructors kept a closer eye on Claire to make sure she wouldn't do the other trainees any harm. The trainees were eventually introduced to different firearms utilized by the UNSC and as with the classes, Claire showed again that her quick learning proved an advantage compared to the other children. She did, however, quickly come to like some types of weapons over others. Mostly, she preferred to get in close and personal with her opponents. This made her favor weapons such a shotguns and assault rifles that were very reliable at close to middle range. She also showed great interest in the weapons and equipment used by the Covenant and was thrilled to get to fire her weapon, even if it was just with . The trainees were also showed how to use the Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor by the two Beta Company instructors, and . While many wondered what had happened to the rest of the Beta Company, Claire instead brushed it off and showed more interest in getting to know Lucy due to her mental incapability to speak. Claire became upset that Lucy always seemed to avoid her outside of training but eventually lost interest in getting to know Lucy and turned her attention back to her training. Washout The time eventually came for the trainees to be placed into permanent teams, but as Claire had shown throughout her entire time on Onyx, she didn't really fit in well with anyone. Kurt, still finding her talents too valuable to just throw away, assigned her to the even more secretive Headhunters. She was assigned to the Headhunters the day after. She was officially listed as a "washout" and transported to the other side of Onyx to begin her even harsher training to survive behind enemy lines and becoming as self-sufficient as possible. While Claire was more than a few times about to break down from the intense training that was required of a Headhunter she proved more stubborn than they had thought and willed herself to move forward. As much as her training differed from that of the regular Gamma Company trainees, there were still many similarities. Most notable of the similarities was her rations which were the exact same as the Gamma trainees. While she wasn't truly trained to function in a unit of any specific kind, she was still pushed through different trails of fire. Instead of other trainees, she was up against well trained ONI security personnel drawn from and Special Forces. At first, Claire had a hard time trying to sneak past the veteran soldiers, much less fight them off on her own. But as time passed she began learning how to adapt to their tactics and developed incredible stealth skills, becoming more and more cunning the more she was thrown into such tests. The only thing that really began to hold her back was the premature puberty and the change to her body forced by chemical injections. She was often confused and even, at the time, had a hard time focusing on what used to be mundane tasks during some of her trials by fire. Seeing her low performance, she was given more free time to get more familiar with her body after so many growth spurts and other changes, both physical and hormonal. While she was given more free time, she didn't waste it, having gotten so used to the stressful training routines. She instead threw herself back into intense training both to have something to do and to starve off the many unfamiliar feelings raging within her. Augmentation Like the Gamma Company trainees, Claire was required to do a final test before she was given permission to undergo the augmentations to become a SPARTAN-III. For Claire, this test was to overcome her fear of the Shock Stick, a device she had come to fear and despise over the course of her training both with the regular Gammas and with the Headhunters. While the instructors listed her test as successful they were highly disappointed with how well it went. Nonetheless, Claire was approved for augmentation and was transported to the where she and the rest of the Headhunters, and later the rest of Gamma Company, would undergo the process. Claire went through the procedure with only minor risks and was even declared to have been in the top five most stable of all the children. Many of the doctors remarked that it was probably due to her perfect genetic makeup and the advances within the fields of augmentation that allowed her such a smooth ride through the week long augmentations. After the augmentations were Claire and rest of the newly created SPARTANs returned to Onyx. There they began the long therapy to regain complete control over their new bodies. For Claire, this was a time of deep frustration, much like so many others. While she was very impressed by her new superhuman strength and speed it did leave her a lot of trouble with things that required just the tiniest of finesse. After six months had Claire not only regained her complete control over her body but also exceeded any records she had previously accomplished. The few veterans that had still proved a challenge to her were now blown away and she loved every second of it. Battle of Earth Claire kept training on Onyx until Gamma Company was deployed to assist in the Battle of Earth. She was even on board one of the Prowlers that took some of the Gamma Company troops to . Arriving at the with the rest of the Gammas her command was transferred to under ONI's command. She was tasked with infiltrating the besieged areas around Washington DC to provide information on strategic targets and to take out key figures when they appeared. Claire was dropped from orbit in a remote area to conceal herself from both UNSC and Covenant forces alike while she operated in the battlefield. While the Covenant presence was nothing compared to that which had hit , the humans stationed in the area were still hard-pressed to keep the Covenant back. Claire, with her SPI armor, managed to stay hidden most of the time and with her she made short work of most or commanders from far away. As the battle for Earth dragged on she eventually ran out of ammunition for her sniper rifle and decided to leave the large rifle behind and instead went for a more personal confrontation with her targets. Still careful of not getting surrounded or starting fights she knew she couldn't win, she sneaked her way through the war-torn city to get to her prey. On October 29th, 2552 was Claire tasked with taking out a Covenant-occupied power plant. The power plant secretly housed an ONI data center and ONI was afraid the Covenant would find it and the data stored within. Having been ordered first to retrieve a high powered demolition charge from a nearby airdrop she headed out. Unfortunately, the Covenant had seen the airdrop and a stealth unit had been sent to investigate the package. Claire walked right into the Covenant troops and a firefight broke out. Claire was forced to pull back, but not before requesting Command to remotely detonate the explosive. Command complied with the request and the immediate area was blown up, Covenant troops included. Claire, having been at a much safer distance than the Covenant, survived the blast but not without serve injuries. Retreating to an abandoned house not too far from the occupied airfield she was able to lay low to treat her wounds with what medical supplies she had on her person or whatever she could find. Allowing herself to recover for a day or two she set out to try and deal with the airbase. On her way there she spotted a group of UNSC soldiers under heavy fire. Deciding to give up on staying hidden from her own allies anymore she moved around the Covenant assault and attacked them from behind. Using her extraordinary skills with her knives she managed to take out the leading Sangheili by breaking his neck with her bare hands. The rest of the Covenant forces were shocked to see the SPARTAN almost ripping their leader's head off. This allowed the UNSC troops a moment to retaliate and drive the Covenant back. With the help of Claire, they finished off any stragglers. The UNSC troops thanked her for saving their lives but Claire brushed off their gratitude and said she needed them to help her take out the airfield. The troops were, at first, hesitant to help her. But after telling them a lie about why she was tasked with destroying the power plant, the troops agreed to help. Claire and the troops headed for the power plant but a had spotted them from the air and had reported their movements. A force of Unggoys, Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae was sent to intercept them. Covenant reached them just before the power plant and large firefight broke out. Many of the UNSC troops didn't last more than a few minutes into the fight. While the fight was waging between the Covenant and the human soldiers, sneaked Claire off on her own, leaving the remaining troops to fend for themselves. After fighting her way through dozens of Covenant, she managed to make her way into the plant's control room. Claire disabled the reactor's safety protocols and pushed it towards an overload. Claire ran for her life in the opposite direction of the fighting, not caring to inform the Marines of critical reactor that was about to blow. The reactor exploded in a violent blast that tore the complex part and killed all the covenant and the remaining marines. Claire, having used her superhuman speed, was at a much safer distance but was still hit by the shockwave, sending her flying a short distance through the air and critically injuring her. Her unconscious body was eventually retrieved a few hours later by UNSC forces and she was transported to a field hospital in an ONI-controlled wing. Claire returned to active duty only two days before the end of the war if only to make use of as many SPARTANs as possible to contain the in Africa and even then she was only tasked with securing civilians, a job she sourly hated but was somewhat grateful for as she wasn't on the frontlines fight alien space zombies. Post War Claire kept serving in the military for many years after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War but didn't serve in the newly established like so many other SPARTANs. Instead, she served within ONI's newly created Delta-7 Division as a Special Field Agent to hunt down renegade SPARTAN-IVs and other insurrectionists. It also here that Claire met Dawn Morin, her new boss and director of the division. Claire quickly learned that Dawn was not to crossed with as her punishments were harsh for even the smallest of mistakes. Claire came to truly fear but also respect Morin for how she was able to keep a tight leash on her. Claire traveled to many different worlds that were known as being under insurrectionist control. Such planets included, but weren't limited to: Wealth, Kiloton II and . At some point between missions, Claire was chosen as the test operator for the in the facilities on . The tests were a success and Claire herself took a liking to the newly produced armor, requesting a suit for her own. Debating whether or not it was a good idea to outfit the crazy Headhunter with brand new technology they eventually allowed her own suit since the suit still hadn't seen field testing as of yet, something that Claire quite easily could provide them. Claire took her newly constructed suit of armor for a spin on her next mission where she was required to track down and eliminate an insurrectionist VIP. The advanced technology built into the suit proved immensely helpful and Claire took out her target well before the expected time. While smaller adjustments were added regularly to put the finishing touches on the suit's software, she kept it as her standard armor. The Samansual Incident The hunt for Emily Mayer Claire was given a mission to intercept and terminate a journalist and hacker who had managed to get his hands on classified ONI information about an all being that ONI were trying to get their hands on and turn into a weapon for humanity. Claire tracked down the journalist to his apartment in Portland, URNA. While she managed to terminate the journalist she failed in preventing the data to be send to a friend of the journalist, Thomas Alojzy, who was actually an ONI defective to the Ember Coalition. Unable to locate where the data was send to, was Claire tasked by Dawn Morin to approach and capture the creature, though she wasn't given any information other than its military service files. She was also given a heavily modified light freighter, Workforce, along with the "dumb" AI, Hermes, and a micro AI, Swashbuckler, to assist her in her search. Created Conflict The eventually broke out across known space. Claire became stranded on a rebel-controlled planet when forces arrived with a . The Guardian fired its EMP; knocking out any and all electronics on the planet, while waves of Created troops teleported down to the planet's surface to enforce their rule. Claire, trapped in her disabled suit, surrendered as soon as she was spotted by the machines. She knew this was a fight she couldn't win and she had already seen that the invading forces mostly aimed to suppress the population not slaughter it. Claire was stripped of her armor and was thrown in a cell where she stayed most of the time during the conflict. There were only a few days where she was allowed outside her prison cell to "socialize" with the planet's population. She was always escorted by at least two at all times. These guards were there both to keep an eye on Claire herself and to guard her against any of the more violent inhabitants that loathed the idea of a SPARTAN on their planet. Simply put, they were there to make sure Claire stayed out of trouble and that she didn't start any herself. While Claire hated her escort she knew she couldn't escape from Created forces due to the aerial patrols that scanned the colony's settlements every few hours. When the Created eventually began to crumble in 2559. Claire was able to flee due to the Created relocating the vast majority of its forces on the planet to reinforce their efforts in more important battles. Claire managed to get her armor back as well as getting in touch with some of her ONI contacts that had joined the growing rebellion. Claire was tasked with getting a local resistance up and running on the planet to pin down what few Created troops was left on the planet. While Claire quickly agreed with herself that she was no leader of any sort but she knew who might be able to ignite the flame of rebellion. Claire managed to worm her way into the colony's capital where she found a middle-aged man by the name of Richard Walker. Richard Walker, before the Created took control of the planet, had been a strong front figure for the planet's continued independence from the UEG. While Walker was, at first, very distrustful of Claire and her motives she was quickly able to strike a deal with him that she would, through her contacts, supply the planet with weapons and other supplies once the Created had been dealt with. Walker, however, wanted Claire to first lead a raid on a warehouse filled with the colony's old weapons. Claire agreed and led a group of ten colonists. Through cunning planning and quite a lot of luck, the raiders were able to pull the heist off without a single casualty. Claire, however, had to take down a few guards, acquiring a , which she used to hold off incoming guards. Impressed by Claire's success, Richard began talking with his people, rallying them to their cause against the weakened Created. It didn't take long before most of the planet rose against their oppressors. Many humans were slaughtered in the battles to come but the humans were, in the end, able to drive off the Created and take back their planet. Soon after the liberation of the planet was Claire contacted by ONI operatives that a would soon land on the outskirts of the planet's capital to pick her up. Claire came to Richard's office, having been elected as the planet's new political leader. Claire told him that she would be leaving the planet soon but that she would keep her end of the deal. Richard, having grown to trust the SPARTAN a little, wished her good luck. It was then when the two was shaking hands that Claire pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the throat. While he was drowning in his own blood she told him that he had originally been on a list of targets for her to terminate and that he had been the last one alive, the other having been killed by in the Created invasion or during their occupation. She also told him that the support she had promised had just been a lie and that the crates that would be shipped to the planet would most likely contain nukes to deal with the rebel population, a gift from ONI. Claire then fled the capital unseen and boarded the small prowler. Appearance Claire, as so many other female SPARTANs, is a tall and muscular woman. Her skin is pale white with deep sky blue eyes and has neck-length, straight, light brown hair. Countless battle scars decorate most of her body from the many battles she has fought in, mostly against Covenant forces but her most recent collection usually comes from her battles against rogue SPARTANs. Outside of active service, she will often be seen in either her service uniform, her SPARTAN undersuit, or in more casual clothes such as brown pants and a light green shirt either with or without a dark brown leather jacket. Claire has also been noted for never really having developed any sizable breasts and has been at the receiving end of quite a few jokes about her flat chest. Claire hasn't let those behind the jokes off easy and more than a few UNSC troops have ended up in the infirmary for them. Personality While very intelligent and cunning, Claire is still a psychopath that loves to see her prey in pain if she can afford it. The only reason ONI put up with her is due to her skills as an assassin and information gather. She doesn't really care about her allegiances to both ONI or the UNSC, only that they have the knowledge to keep her in line and that they can provide her with the thrill of killing all kinds of people and aliens. There are also only a few things that Claire truly fears. The most notable of these is her profound fear of the Shock Stick since she has been shocked so many times by this type of device during her training as Gamma SPARTAN and as a Headhunter. ONI has begun to use this as a trump card to keep her in check if she would prove a danger to other ONI personal. Dawn Morin might be one of the few people that have managed to get really under Claire's skin and Claire doesn't dare defy her orders. It can be said that Dawn has turned Claire into her own attack dog. Skills and traits *Ambidexterity: Claire is one of those people who can use both of her hands equally well and as such have no issues with holding weapons in either hand. This makes her especially dangerous in melee when she'll suddenly switch hands in the middle of the fight to confuse and mislead her opponent. *High pain tolerance: Claire, over the years of hard training and punishment in the Gamma Company, have allowed her to develop a high pain tolerance, even compared to other SPARTANs. *Hand-to-hand combat expert: Claire prefers the up and personal approach and is an expert in hand-to-hand combat as well as being very capable with short to medium range weaponry. This focus has, however, left her a bit lacking with handling long-range weapons. *Master knife combatant: Claire's love for sharp objects through her entire life have given her all the reasons to learn and polish her skills with knives to its utmost potential. Claire was often considered to be one of the top five in the Gamma Company to handle a knife. Combined with her ambidexterity, she becomes a force of destruction in a knife fight. *Fear of electricity: Claire have a serious fear for electricity. This fear is so profound that it have left her incapable of continue fighting. Equipment *Plasma Combat Knife: Claire's most favored weapon is a Plasma Combat Knife she took from a Sangheili warrior during one of her missions. She now uses the weapon like a machete. *Combat Knives: Claire carries four oversized knives to accommodate her SPARTAN status. Two of these knives are strapped to the front of each of her shoulders while the last two are strapped to her lower back. Making it easy for her to reach and draw them in the middle of a fight. *HUNTER-class GEN2 MJOLNIR armor: Claire was the test pilot for the HUNTER-class prototype and came to like its design and many advanced systems. Over the years after she received the armor she has learned to maximize the armor's potential. She knows of its strength, weaknesses, and limits. Trivia *Claire-G115 is heavily inspired by the fandom version of the character, "Chara", from Undertale. Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Gamma Company Category:Headhunter